1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand-operated accelerator device for an electric-powered bicycle, more particularly to an accelerator device with a movable shifting member and a hall-effect generator for sending out different voltage signals when the shifting member is moved.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most electric-powered bicycles have hand-operated accelerators to control revolutions of the electric drive mechanisms. The conventional accelerator has a cable interconnecting an electric potential member, such as a variable resistor, and a handgrip. The rotation of the handgrip pulls the electric potential member so as to change its electric resistance for controlling the power of the drive mechanism. It is complicated to assemble the cable in the conventional accelerator. In addition, the cable tends to break down at its two connecting ends when pulled. The need to check carefully the break down position of the cable in the handgrip or the drive mechanism for repairing and replacement results in inconvenience during maintenance.